Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal great-grandfather), Bor Burison (paternal grandfather), Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased), Fygorgyn (maternal grandfather), Gaea (Jord) (maternal grandmother), Mimir (paternal great-uncle), Odin Borson (father), Frigga (mother), Iwaldi (former father-in-law), Freya, (former mother-in-law), Cul Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Vili Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Ve Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Fulla (maternal aunt), Balder Odinson (brother), Hermod (brother), Tyr Odinson (brother), Honir (brother) Vidar Odinson (paternal half-brother), Thor Odinson (paternal half-brother), Bragi (paternal half-brother), Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother), Nanna (former sister-in-law), Idunn (sister-in-law), Solveig (former sister-in-law), Cisa (former sister-in-law), Sigyn (former sister-in-law), Hoder (paternal cousin), Narvi (nephew, deceased), Váli (nephew, deceased), Hela (alleged niece), Fenris Wolf (alleged nephew), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged nephew), Hoarfen (alleged great-nephew), Sturm (alleged great-nephew), Drang (alleged great-nephew), Wolf-Gods (alleged great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Heven; Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Neil Gaiman; Todd McFarlane | First = Age of Ultron #10 | Quotation = I am an angel from the heavens and will not be disrespected. Whoever did this to me... Whoever brought me here against my will... My name is Angela. I'm coming to end you. | Speaker = Angela | QuoteSource = Age of Ultron Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Early Life Aldrif Odinsdottir was the first born of Odin and Freyja, and heir to the Asgardian throne. When Heven waged war on Asgard, the Queen of Angels kidnapped Aldrif in an attempt to blackmail Odin into surrendering. He refused, and the Queen seemingly killed Aldrif before fleeing. Following this event, Odin used his powers to cut Heven from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasil. Aldrif had actually survived, and was raised as one of the Angels under the name of Angela. Age of Ultron Angela was pulled from Heven into the realm of Midgard as a result of the fracturing of space and time derived from Wolverine's attempt to prevent Ultron's rise to power by traveling back in time. Guardians of the Galaxy After Angela was brought to Earth-616, she made her way towards Earth to take revenge on whoever brought her there. She was angry, confused, and unknowing as to why she was pulled from her time/space/home. She appeared on the Guardians of the Galaxy's Earth signal. Gamora intercepted the call and attacked Angela. The rest of the Guardians managed to defeat her, and she was captured. After an interrogation where it was revealed her nature, Angela claimed she was only heading to Earth because she wanted to see it by herself. The Guardians realized they actually incited the fight, freed Angela and accompained her to explore Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Swords, Axes | Notes = | Trivia = * The original Angela created by Neil Gaiman and Todd McFarlane first appeared in [[w:c:imagecomics:Spawn Vol 1 9|''Spawn'' #9]], and died in [[w:c:imagecomics:Spawn Vol 1 100|''Spawn'' #100]]. | Marvel = | Links = * Angela on the Image Comics Wikia * Angela on Wikipedia }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Weapons Expert Category:Odinson Family Category:Asgardians